Tryan Whiskers
Tryan is role played by Sir Rock. Whiskers Tryan(VWM007) was born on November 15, 1998 in the Whiskers Mob. His mother was Molly and his father was Argan. Her litter-mates were her two sister Fu Dog(VWF004) and Midnight(VWF005) and one brother named Ceasar(VWM006). They were Molly's first litter ever. His mother was the dominant female and his father was the dominant male. Tryan and his siblings survived to adulthood. Molly had more litters and well as his aunts. Molly evicted Tryan's three aunts from the group. So when Molly died, Tryan's sister Fu Dog the new dominant female with Beatle who became the dominant male after Argan and Delphy left. After Beatle left the group Tryan's older cousin Budge became the dominant male however he reign was short because not long after a rover from the Commandos named Kronos joined the Whiskers and became the dominant male. Tryan went roving at the Lazuli but was chased away many times. He finally left the Lazuli and joined Padfoot and roved at the Commandos. He mated with a female named Gaia. Sometime later Tryan roved at the Zappa where he mated with Pumpkin. Later both Gaia and Pumpkin gave birth to litters. Tryan returned to the Whiskers however and reassumed sentry duties and babysitting however he didn't stay put for long. Tryan went roving again and mated with Joy from the Zappa. She soon gave birth to three pups in Janaury 2001. Budge and Ceaser disappeared and not long after Midnight and a few other females were Last Seen. Tryan was now the oldest subodrinate male in the Whiskers and the last litter-mate of Fu Dog. Tryan stayed in the mob for another year often taking to roving at the other groups. In late 2001, Tryan went roving with his young cousins and two nephews. The rovers visisted the Lazuli however none of the males had any luck with the females so they conitued to rove. Soon they came across another group. Aztecs The five rovers soon came across another group known as the Aztecs. All the adult malest had left the group so the five Whisker males made their way into the Aztecs. The dominant female was Tryan's old flame Gaia. Tryan competed for dominance with his younger cousins Nero and Crackle, while his nephew Lucas went off and mated with a subordinante female named Isis. Soon Tryan won and became the dominant male beside Gaia. She got pregnant again and gave birth to Typhone, Kimberly and Ngozi on March 9, 2002. This was Tryan's first litter as a dominant male. Sadly Tryan second litter as a dominant male was his last. On September 21, 2002 Gaiagave birth to Ferno, VAZP027 and VAZP028. A few days later Gaia was predated. A group of evicted females rejoined the Aztecs, the oldest of the females named Ricochet became the new dominant female and she was the last unrelated female to Tryan still in the Aztecs. However Tryan disappeared on October 17, 2002 and was never seen again. Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats